


Hear my Heart

by Sanna_Nightshade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, shinge
Genre: ABO, BL, M/M, Omegaverse, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Nightshade/pseuds/Sanna_Nightshade
Summary: OMEGAVERSE | ABO - WinMin (principal) | Ereri (secundário)Erwin Smith , um alpha dominante que comanda o Esquadrão de Reconhecimento de Paradis, se encontra preso em uma investigação de assassinatos em série de betas, enquanto tenta lidar com o fracasso de seu relacionamento com um ômega já marcado por outro.Quando se depara com um beta mudo - e possível futura vítima do serial killer - ele vai descobrir que os sentimentos podem ir muito além de um laço por gênero.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sim, eu ainda existo (pra quem me conhece hahahaha) e to aqui com mais uma história...
> 
> To com esse plot guardado há muito tempo na minha gaveta/drive e admito que sempre me senti insegura para trabalhar um personagem mudo, já que eu não tenho vivência para falar sobre o assunto (por sinal, aceito dicas e sugestões sobre o tema), mas recentemente andei assistindo alguns vídeos que me fizeram mudar de ideia e colocar em prática essa fic, que eu mal comecei e já amo de coração!
> 
> Sem enrolação, casal pouco comum do fandom, pelo menos como protagonista, mas não achei justo colocar eles como secundários sendo que essa fanfic surgiu por causa deles...
> 
> Tem um vídeozin para caso alguém queira sentir o clima de uma música na língua de sinais :3
> 
> Boa Leitura, espero que gostem! o/

A praça central estava uma loucura naquele dia ensolarado, os preparativos para o encerramento da Virada Cultural eram quase finalizados pela equipe de funcionários do diretório de cultura de Shingashina e Erwin estava posicionado em seu local, sem se mostrar abalado com o sol forte, mesmo em sua farda de policial.

Era a primeira vez que ia para o interior de Maria, estava acostumado com a ambientação poluída e cheia de prédios de Sina, por isso foi uma surpresa agradável se deparar com o aconchego do lugar.

Era o primeiro evento cultural que o distrito de Shingashina promovia, e aparentemente havia sido um sucesso. Foram três dias ininterruptos com apresentações, dinâmicas, palestras e oficinas de artes, música e literatura, com direito a madrugadões recheados de atividades culturais. Erwin queria ter descoberto antes sobre o evento para poder ter apreciado desde o começo.

Estava ali a trabalho com sua colega, Nanaba, haviam sido chamados para cobrir o último horário do evento por conta deste contar com uma banda famosa de Sina. Podia ter mandado alguns membros de sua estação de polícia, mas queria espairecer um pouco e aquela lhe pareceu uma ótima oportunidade.

Durante a hora que se seguiu, o palco grande montado especialmente para aquele show era cercado cada vez mais por várias pessoas que cantavam as músicas tocadas por algum dj, o anfitrião surgia de vez em quando conversando com todos, dando uma animação a mais e acalmando o nervosismo que a expectativa causava na plateia, sempre havia um tradutor de língua de sinais acompanhando as conversas, dando um destaque diferenciado para o momento, a acessibilidade. Várias falas incluíam a importância da cultura, acessibilidade e educação para o povo, o pessoal aplaudia e gritava interagindo e se divertindo enquanto aguardavam.

Erwin e Nanaba estavam em uma área mais alta da praça, pouco atrás da multidão, mas perto o suficiente para pegar qualquer movimento suspeito. O homem loiro e alto achou um exagero todos aqueles policiais da guarda estacionária espalhados ali, além dele e sua colega, da Tropa de Reconhecimento, aquela região não era das mais agitadas e perigosas, pelo contrário, se encantou com a educação das pessoas e com a organização da área arborizada na volta.

Nanaba soltou uma risadinha passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos claros e curtos.

― Bem diferente da cidade grande, não é mesmo?

Erwin sorriu, enquanto observava o momento em que uma mãe erguia seu bebê que gargalhava no ar.

― Inexplicavelmente diferente.

― Um belo lugar para trazer alguém para um encontro, não acha?

Os olhos azuis do homem se prenderam nos castanhos da mulher que carregava malícia, ele os revirou, mas sem deixar o sorriso morrer.

― Talvez. ― respondeu depois de uma pausa, arrancando outra risadinha da mulher que sempre fazia questão de arrancar fofocas de sua vida amorosa. — O filho de Levi estuda aqui. — Resolveu "trocar" de assunto.

Nanaba ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― Sério, tão longe?

― Aparentemente aqui há mais acessibilidade, educação e facilidade para pais e mães solteiros. ― Ele falou erguendo um dedo para cada tópico lembrando da conversa que tivera com seu… sinceramente, não sabia definir o que eles eram ― E também não é tão distante de Trost.

― Deve valer muito à pena, fazer esse trajeto todos os dias.

― Segundo ele, vale a pena.

— Eu ainda acho que vocês vão acabar juntos. — persistindo no assunto, ela fingia indiferença enquanto observava a multidão.

Erwin não pôde evitar o suspiro, mas logo deu um sorriso para disfarçar.

— Queria ter a mesma confiança que você.

Nanaba balançou a mão em desdém.

― Vocês alfas e ômegas são tão complicados, apenas marque ele de uma vez e o faça seu.

O sorriso vacilou no rosto dele, que voltou a olhar para a agitação festeira.

― Marcar um ômega não tem volta, não é algo imprudente que se possa fazer de uma hora pra outra. Nem temos esse nível de relação, seria extremamente abusivo de minha parte.

― Desculpa. ― A mulher percebeu a seriedade na voz dele e suspirou, ela era beta, então não entendia todas as complicações que alfas e ômegas enfrentavam para se relacionar, mas sabia que havia falado algo impensado ― É que você parece gostar muito dele.

― E eu gosto. ― ele murmurou encerrando o assunto por ali.

Erwin se sentiu mal por acabar com o clima entre ele e a colega, mas Nanaba não se importava, logo mais ela saiu para conversar com algumas pessoas sobre o evento, deixando o alfa sozinho com seus pensamentos. Erwin não se sentia triste assim fazia muito tempo, foi trabalhar com a mente vazia, mas a conversa acabou entrando justamente no assunto que ele estava evitando a todo custo, algo que ele havia descoberto recentemente e que não havia conversado com ninguém ainda sobre.

Levi já era marcado.

Uma gritaria o arrancou dos pensamentos ruins e ele percebeu que a banda já iniciava sua apresentação. Estava distraído demais e quase nem viu o cumprimento dos artistas, era hora de limpar a mente de novo e se focar no trabalho.

A primeira canção se iniciou com muita animação e cantoria alta da parte da plateia, que acompanhava a letra entusiasmada, mas o olhar do alfa se prendeu direto na figura magra que se posicionou no canto do palco, outro tradutor de língua de sinais.

― Que legal! Eles colocaram tradutores pras músicas também, não vemos isso em Sina. ― Nanaba apareceu quase assustando o colega que não tinha percebido seu retorno.

― Uhum. ― Erwin concordou desejando gravar o momento, mas voltando a observar todos os cantos em busca de qualquer movimento suspeito. Seu olhar de vez em quando voltava para o tradutor que se embalava no ritmo da música e movimentava as mãos com graça e feições expressivas fazendo ele sorrir, o garoto parecia ser o que mais estava curtindo a música.

O rapaz era magro, com cabelos loiros levemente compridos com a parte de cima presa em um coque samurai, o cardigan azul claro que vestia parecia maior do que ele, que precisava ajustar quando a manga cobria as mãos. Seu rosto era delicado, quase andrógino e suas expressões eram mais enfáticas para acompanhar o ritmo da música, às vezes ele fechava os olhos - azuis, cristalinos, quase podia-se enxergar um brilho infantil neles - sem nunca deixar de fazer os gestos da letra, e a boca acompanhava a canção com precisão, quase como um Lip Sync.

― Acho que o tradutor está roubando a cena, as pessoas estão filmando ele. ― A mulher sorriu parecendo pouco preocupada em fazer seu trabalho.

Erwin riu.

― Até a banda está curtindo ele. ― Comentou percebendo o baixista olhando divertido para o rapaz alheio aos olhares sobre ele.

Erwin passou o resto da apresentação fazendo seu trabalho, o show era um sucesso e a animação da plateia parecia não se esgotar nunca. Os tradutores se alternavam nas canções, mas nenhum deles tinha a mesma animação que o garoto loiro. A vibe do evento estava totalmente focada no acesso à cultura e a diversidade, o repertório consistia em canções sobre aceitação, diversidade e luta contra o preconceito, o que tornou tudo ainda mais admirável.

A sociedade sempre sofreu com preconceitos raciais, de gênero e sexualidade. Mas o que mais estava pesando atualmente eram os preconceitos relacionados ao sub-gênero - ou segundo gênero - das pessoas. Alphas que se achavam mais importantes, ômegas que sofriam com a diminuição e betas que eram abusados pelo simples fato de serem os mais “normais”. A sociedade estava apodrecendo cada vez mais e Erwin estava preocupado com o rumo que as coisas estavam levando, então ver um evento daquela proporção apoiando uma causa tão importante, o fazia sentir que nem tudo estava perdido.

E por algum motivo, aquele sorriso no tradutor lhe causou uma sensação de paz.


	2. Ouça minha chegada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só para avisar, a língua de sinais nem sempre vai ser descrita spo de vez em quando para dar uma visão melhor do que eles estão falando, mas quando as falas estiverem entre esses símbolos << >> é porque estão falando na língua de sinais...
> 
> Boa Leitura!!! o/

Ser comandante do Esquadrão de Reconhecimento era um trabalho extremamente cansativo para Erwin, principalmente juntando dois fatores que o davam preocupações extras: um relacionamento com um colega e possíveis assassinatos seriais.

No reino de Paradis, existe três forças policiais, a Polícia Militar, a Guarda Estacionária e o Esquadrão de Reconhecimento, sendo este último o maior responsável por investigações.

Erwin era o mais jovem a comandar uma das três forças, tendo apenas 33 anos, ele havia conquistado o posto aos 30 por sua inteligência, determinação e espírito de liderança, ganhando a confiança de todos os seus subordinados, e cumprindo seu papel sempre com sucesso.

Ele já estava pensando em aposentadoria. 

Perdido em uma montanha de papeladas, o comandante procurava conexões com os casos de dois assassinatos que haviam ocorrido no último trimestre. Do lado de fora, as conversas dos membros do grupo ecoavam para dentro do cubículo onde ele estava, com a porta aberta. Estavam todos em sintonia, presos no mesmo caso, debatendo onde procurar possíveis pistas e tentando traçar um perfil do assassino.

— Precisamos conversar.

Erwin segurou o ar antes de erguer o rosto dos arquivos que estava lendo em seu escritório.

Levi estava escorado na porta aberta, assim como todos do esquadrão, ele não vestia farda dentro do escritório, usava apenas uma calça negra com camisa branca e botas de combate. A mistura de social com casual sempre realçava a beleza do ômega, assim como complementava a aura nem um pouco indefesa deste, o corte militar estava quase sumindo e Erwin mentalmente perguntou se ele iria deixar os fios negros crescerem ainda mais.

Apesar do ômega ser uma pessoa muito difícil de ler, as marcas de expressões no rosto delineado, assim como o brilho nos olhos prateados, revelavam certo receio vindo deste, e Erwin sabia que deviam conversar sobre o assunto. Apenas estava adiando o inevitável.

O alpha fez sinal para que Levi entrasse e ele o fez, fechando a porta atrás de si e abafando as conversas que ocorriam do lado de fora sobre a investigação.

Levi sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do comandante com a postura altiva e imponente de sempre, cruzou as pernas e semicerrou os olhos de forma analítica para o loiro que se mostrou levemente desconfortável. Quem visse de fora, iria se divertir ao ver um alpha dominante se encolhendo diante do olhar frio de um ômega recessivo, como um cachorrinho levando bronca, mas os dois não estavam em um clima muito agradável para rir às custas disso.

— Como está Nico? — resolvendo ir por um caminho mais seguro, Erwin foi quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

Levi pareceu amansar sua postura um pouco com a menção do filho, relaxou mais os ombros e levou a mão até uma caneta sobre a mesa, rodando-a entre os dedos.

— Melhorou, já pôde ir à escola hoje. Como foi a patrulha no evento?

— Bem tranquila, desnecessária. O evento pareceu divertido, pena que vocês não puderam ir. — Erwin comentou lembrando-se do show e de como todos se divertiam por lá.

— Não gosto de lugares com muitas pessoas. — Levi dispensou mais comentários abanando a mão e se ajeitou na cadeira, olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis de Erwin — Você não vai me perguntar nada?

Erwin suspirou.

— Você vai me contar, se eu perguntar?

Levi lambeu os lábios por um momento, pensativo, o clima dentro do escritório pareceu se tornar claustrofóbico e Erwin chegou a afrouxar a gravata que usava.

— O que eu puder contar, vou. — o ômega, por fim, respondeu.

Erwin inclinou o corpo para trás, jogando as costas contra o encosto da cadeira giratória de couro. Estava repassando em sua cabeça todo o envolvimento que teve com Levi, desde que o recrutou para seu time, logo o tornando capitão de uma equipe, até quando os flertes e beijos roubados começaram.

Foi inesperado e gradual que as coisas foram acontecendo entre eles. Já eram amigos e colegas de trabalho e pouca coisa mudou entre os dois, apenas desfrutavam de gestos e carícias mais íntimos do que antes e, de vez em quando, as antigas saídas para beber e conversar começaram a conter um teor mais romântico. E estavam indo muito bem... até quatro dias atrás.

Havia sido a primeira vez que ultrapassaram aquela linha, o beijo se tornou mais profundo, os toques mais calorosos, Erwin possuía uma deficiência para detectar feromônios, por isso sempre respeitou e deu liberdade para o ômega tomar a atitude, porque nunca sabia se estava sendo invasivo ou não. Mas a maneira que Levi se agarrou nele mostrava claramente o quanto ele estava querendo que as coisas subissem de nível e foi o que eles fizeram.

Ou pelo menos tentaram.

Um ômega marcado não consegue se relacionar sexualmente se não for com o alpha que o marcou, seu corpo automaticamente identifica o corpo estranho e rejeita o contato, fazendo-o passar mal quando as coisas começam a se tornar mais íntimas.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Erwin sabia que Levi havia tido um outro alpha em sua vida, afinal Nico estava ali para provar os fatos, mas jamais imaginou que Levi fosse marcado. Quando seu colega quebrou o beijo assim que suas mãos desceram para a região úmida de seu corpo, encostando em sua entrada lubrificada, Erwin se assustou com o afastamento repentino do ômega que correu para o banheiro e começou a vomitar. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas o seguiu e foi lhe socorrer, tirando os fios negros de seu rosto para não sujarem e passando a mão de leve em suas costas, em um gesto de conforto.

E na base da nuca, uma marca de mordida se destacou com os traços esbranquiçados de uma cicatriz.

— É do pai de Nico. — Levi estava respeitando o momento pensativo de Erwin, que havia se aprofundado demais nas lembranças e nem havia percebido o silêncio incômodo que havia se instalado, mas pelo visto o comandante seguiria perdido na própria mente, então resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

Erwin piscou como se alguém estalasse os dedos em sua frente, despertando do torpor e assentiu em compreensão. Já havia desconfiado que era isso, mas achou melhor não comentar.

— Onde ele está agora?

— Não sei.

— Ele o abandonou?

Levi sorriu de lado, a caneta ainda girando em seus dedos.

— Você não consegue captar feromônios, mas não significa que não libere nenhum, Erwin. Acho fofo você querer tomar minhas dores, mas esse é um fardo que eu devo carregar. E ele não me abandonou, eu que fugi.

Erwin corou com a vergonha e pigarreou, tentando conter os sentimentos, era mais difícil para si, já que ele não conseguia sentir nada do que ele mesmo exalava.

— Ele fez algo para você?

— Além de um filho? — Levi debochou e riu da expressão pasma de seu superior — Não, Erwin, ele não me fez nada, ele nunca soube sobre Nico também.

— Então o quê…?

— Eu realmente prefiro não contar isso agora.

Erwin se moveu na cadeira, deixando as rodinhas deslizarem um pouco para cada lado. Não sabia se expressava o que ele pensava. Se o pai alpha de Nico não fez nada, isso só significava que havia tido influência de terceiros que fizeram Levi fugir de seu parceiro com um filho no ventre.

— Eu realmente achei que você iria fugir. — Levi continuou falando, quando viu Erwin mais uma vez cair em pensamentos — Todas as vezes que tentei me relacionar com alguém, eles desapareciam depois de descobrir a marca. Foi uma surpresa quando você ficou comigo a noite toda, cuidando de mim.

Apesar da expressão neutra, Levi parecia realmente agradecido, mas Erwin ainda assim não sabia o que dizer, porque estava em um conflito interno dentro de si e não tinha certeza se o melhor a fazer era explicá-lo ao seu subordinado.

— Mas aí você me ignorou nos últimos três dias. E eu tirei licença para cuidar da febre de Nico. Então estou meio perdido ainda sobre onde nós estamos.

Levi agora encarava a caneta, parecia extremamente conformado com a ideia do alpha o rejeitar e Erwin não sabia se aquilo o aliviava, por esclarecer suas dúvidas, ou o machucava.

Soltou o ar e resolveu ser sincero.

— Levi… é um pouco complicado, mas não pelos motivos que você acha. — interrompeu quando o ômega ia falar algo — Não tem nada a ver com o fato de não conseguir me relacionar intimamente com você. Tem a ver com como você se sente.

— E como eu me sinto? — Levi estava na defensiva, sendo sarcástico, mas Smith era paciente.

— Você ama seu alpha.

— Ele não é _meu_ alpha e eu nunca disse que o amava.

— Mas também nunca negou o amar.

Levi abriu a boca e a fechou, depois abriu novamente para responder e Erwin nem precisava detectar feromônios para saber que o outro estava cheio de hostilidade para jogar sobre ele.

— Não estou querendo colocar palavras em sua boca, Levi. — Interrompeu de novo, para não entrar em uma briga — Eu gosto de você. Gosto muito de você. Talvez eu seja covarde? Não sei, mas sei que existem cirurgias de remoção de marca e sei que você tem mais do que condições de remover a sua… então porque não o fez?

Levi deixou os lábios entreabertos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Erwin o viu ficar sem palavras.

Três batidas na porta impediram a conversa de seguir, Levi conseguiu recuperar a compostura com uma velocidade invejável quando Hanji colocou a cabeça para dentro.

— Desculpe interromper as indecências de vocês, mas temos que sair.

— O que acharam? — Erwin já se levantava, pegando o instintivo e a arma sobre a mesa, ignorando a insinuação da colega e grande amiga.

— Um corpo. — Hanji olhava em uma folha parecendo mais animada do que triste com a notícia — Beta, perto do lago, carne da nuca arrancada. Isso totaliza três corpos com o mesmo padrão. Temos oficialmente um serial Killer à solta!

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

<<Você está bem?>>

Eren conseguiu enxergar os gestos de Armin com a visão periférica, sua atenção estava na estrada à sua frente que estava mais movimentada que o normal.

— Estou bem. — Segurando o volante com uma mão só, Eren aponta para si com a mão livre e fecha ela em punho, abrindo-a logo em seguida.

Mesmo Armin podendo escutá-lo, ele não conseguia responder somente em voz, ele criou o hábito de sempre fazer a língua de sinais junto, assim como todo o seu grupo de amigos, isso se devia não apenas por causa do loiro que estava sentado em seu carona, mas principalmente por causa de Marco, outro amigo deles, que era surdo.

O pequeno garoto loiro não pareceu convencido com sua resposta, ele cruzou os braços com uma expressão séria e ergueu a mão, fazendo a letra ‘E’ e cutucando a região da bochecha.

<<Eren...>>

Eren suspirou, Armin estava chamando sua atenção por mentir e ele era grato pela preocupação do amigo, mas não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo.

— Estou bem, é sério. — Aproveitou que pararam em um semáforo para se virar, encarando o beta, seguia respondendo em sinais junto — Eu só… estou sentindo um desconforto, desde que atravessamos a fronteira, Nada físico, só… estranho.

Os dois eram amigos desde crianças, mesmo quando um incidente os manteve separados por 4 anos, os dois ainda eram como irmãos. Armin sabia que Eren não estava mentindo dessa vez, e também compreendeu que o alpha estava realmente confuso.

Estavam indo pela primeira vez para a região de Trost, onde Jean e Marco haviam se mudado recentemente, Eren estava negociando um emprego na região e ele e Armin possivelmente iriam se mudar para lá por causa disso. Os amigos ofereceram para eles passarem a temporada em sua casa até se ajeitarem, e eles ficaram mais que felizes em aceitar. Finalmente iriam ficar mais próximos de seu círculo de amigos, que viviam nos distritos vizinhos.

<<Você acha que tem relação com seu alpha?>>

Eren pensou por um momento.

— Talvez. — Dobrou os cinco dedos de casa mão e os encaixou com as palmas viradas para o peito, logo o semáforo abriu e ele voltou a dar partida, fazendo os gestos de forma desajeitada e incompletos — De repente tem algum ômega no ciclo de calor na estrada.

Armin assentiu, preocupado. Eren sempre foi do tipo que achava que não deveria encher os outros com seus problemas, por isso o beta e seus amigos sempre deviam ficar de olho ou insistir no assunto com ele.

Como da vez que ele conheceu seu parceiro destinado e escondeu isso dos amigos porque sabia que seu pai iria infernizar a todos os envolvidos nessa história.

Um engarrafamento começou a se formar e Eren praguejou.

— Estamos em plena quarta-feira e nem é hora do rush.

<<Talvez tenha ocorrido um acidente.>> Armin tentava espiar pela janela do carro. Eren levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração bater com força, seu corpo ficou febril de uma hora para a outra e ele aproveitou que havia parado no engarrafamento para escorar a testa no volante.

A mão delicada de Armin deu um leve aperto em seu braço e ele encarou os olhos azuis cheios de angústia o observando.

Ele apontou para os bancos de trás e falou, somente com a voz, ofegante.

— Tenho supressores naquela bolsa. — indicou uma mochila de pano vermelha — Pode pegar para mim?

Armin já estava alcançando o objeto antes da frase terminar. Pegou o remédio e ajudou o amigo a injetar na região lateral do pescoço.

Eren respirou fundo sentindo o efeito instantâneo do supressor, mas infelizmente o desconforto ainda permaneceu em seu corpo, e isso o deixou preocupado, talvez devesse ir em um médico, nem estava em seu período de _Rut._

<<Quer que eu dirija?>> o beta perguntou quando recebeu os olhos verdes sobre si e Eren sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

— Já aliviou. — Murmurou olhando para a frente e percebendo que o trânsito não havia se mexido.

Armin havia notado também que ele não estava tão bem, mas não insistiu no assunto. Achou melhor deixar para quando estivessem instalados em Trost, assim convenceria o amigo a visitar um médico para entender o que poderia ter despertado um _rut_ forçadamente e do nada.

O loiro sentia um nervosismo estranho, não sabia se era por causa da mudança de ares ou do fato de que iria começar do zero, tendo que conseguir um emprego e encontrar uma casa.

Por mais que Eren insistisse que dava conta de tudo, ele odiava tirar proveito do melhor amigo, que o superprotegia demais desde o que lhe aconteceu há 8 anos. Não culpava o alpha por isso, mas sentia-se um peso morto se não fizesse nada.

Quando o trânsito começou a se mover lentamente, o beta observou atrás de uma barricada de arbustos, uma região perto de um lago cercada por carros de polícia e cheia de autoridades. 

A visão das luzes azuis e vermelhas, assim como a imagem da movimentação dos soldados fardados lhe trouxe uma sensação amarga na boca, lembrando de coisas desagradáveis.

Desviou os olhos azuis encolhendo-se no banco sem reparar no olhar triste de Eren sobre si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ergueu a mão, fazendo a letra ‘E’ e cutucando a região da bochecha" --- esse é o nome que Eren recebeu de Batismo de Marco, vai ser explicado melhor sobre isso futuramente, mas cada pessoa pode receber um gesto que represente seu nome baseado em alguma característica sua, para não precisar soletrar toda vez que é mencionado.
> 
> Rut é o cio dos alphas, como eu não gosto de usar essa palavra, deixei Rut mesmo kkkkkk
> 
> E aí o que acharam? Sim, vai ser meio informativo no começo kkkkk, mas essa fic é também classificada como policial, então espero que não se importem com isso ^^
> 
> Comentem e deixem uma autora feliz! :3
> 
> Até o próximo o/


	3. Ouça meu chamado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo mais curto e informativo de novo, mas é só pra preparar o terreno próximo, que vai ter finalmente nosso encontro WinMin s2

— Thomas Wagner, beta, 26 anos. — Hanji falava enquanto passava em uma tela as imagens de Thomas quando vivo, seguidas pelas imagens de seu corpo — Encontrado perto do lago essa manhã, próximo à fronteira com Maria.

— Com isso temos 3 corpos com a mesma assinatura. — Levi fala pegando um controle e apontando para a tela, nela surge a foto de mais dois corpos, um menino e uma menina — Nac Tias e Mina Carolina foram encontrados no último trimestre em áreas abertas, todos com a região da nuca cortada. — mais fotos acrescentadas, dessa vez mostrando a carne das nucas arrancadas dos cadáveres.

A sala de reunião estava concentrada na apresentação do caso, todos carregando seus próprios materiais com os arquivos do caso, folheando-os em busca de informações.

— Até agora não conseguimos achar ligações entre os três, exceto por serem betas. Os assassinatos foram realizados no mesmo dia de desova, o que significa que provavelmente não foram vítimas de oportunidade, elas foram escolhidas dado o tempo entre as mortes. — Erwin tomou a fala enquanto lia o relatório das autópsias — Ainda estamos aguardando o legista nos mandar as informações de Thomas, mas aposto que, assim como os outros dois, a morte foi por asfixia, enforcamento. A nuca arrancada pode ser uma simbologia relacionada ao segundo gênero, uma vez que betas não podem parear. — Ele fechou a pasta olhando para sua subordinada — Hanji, preciso que faça uma conexão entre os três jovens, veja histórico escolar, fichas na polícia, cidades que frequentaram, projetos que participaram, tudo — Hanji assentiu já se retirando da sala — Levi, você pega seu time e vá até Yalkell, lá, Pixis vai te passar as informações sobre os outros dois casos, interroguem todos que puderem. — Erwin levantou-se e olhou para os outros colegas — Mike, Nanaba, preciso que vocês lidem com a imprensa, divulguem apenas o necessário, ainda não sabemos se dar muita visibilidade pode acelerar os assassinatos.

A sala logo se dispersou e Erwin foi até seu escritório, sentando-se em sua cadeira com um ar derrotado, ele passou a mão pelos fios loiros, bagunçando-os.

— Enquanto meus bebês processam as informações — Hanji entra sem nem bater na sala, com algumas pastas em mãos — Tenho aqui para você, as novas aplicações e resultados dos testes para novos recrutas.

— Não sei se teremos condições para ver isso agora. — Erwin murmurou cansado, mas já folheando alguns currículos para analisar.

— Eu acho que esse é um momento excelente para fazermos um período de teste. — Hanji deu de ombros e Erwin riu.

— Você quer jogar os novatos de cara em um caso de assassino serial? E botar eles para correrem?

— Sofrimento forma caráter.

— Vou pensar com carinho. — Brincou enquanto olhava para uma das aplicações e ergueu uma sobrancelha — Eren Jeager? Da família de médicos particulares do rei?

Os olhos castanhos de Hanji brilham em excitação.

— Ele mesmo! Aparentemente ele virou a ovelha negra da família ao optar por ir para a área da medicina forense e psicologia criminal.

— Que tipo de problemas teríamos se o trouxéssemos aqui? Suas notas não estão nada mal, principalmente os testes físicos.

— Acho que nenhum. — Hanji parou pensativa — Seu pai o deserdou há alguns anos e ele não consegue parar em empregos justamente porque todos têm medo de que Grisha faça alguma coisa, mas até agora não houve nada, ele trabalhou por um tempo na Guarda Estacionária e teve uma boa recomendação de seu superior, Hannes.

— Porque eu tenho a impressão de que você sabe mais do que está falando?

Hanji sorriu de forma marota.

— Porque você me conhece muito bem, comandante.

Erwin balançou a cabeça em negativa e voltou a olhar os arquivos.

— Alguém gabaritou o teste? — Olhou impressionado para a folha.

Hanji se jogou sentada na mesa sem se importar com as boas maneiras.

— Fico feliz que você tenha notado! — Ela bateu palmas empolgada — O primeiro depois de você a conseguir essa façanha, mas seu teste físico não foi dos melhores.

— Armin Arlet. — Erwin sentiu a necessidade de pronunciar o nome, testando-o em sua boca — Ele já aplicou para a Polícia Militar e Guarda Estacionária, mas foi rejeitado… por causa dos testes físicos?

Hanji balançou a cabeça em negativa enquanto mexia em um tablet que processava os dados que ela estava buscando.

— Suas justificativas eram algo como “Mente afiada, mas impossível de estabelecer comunicação”.

— Isso quer dizer..?

— O garoto é mudo.

As sobrancelhas espessas subiram em compreensão e ele assentiu.

— Mentes fechadas. — Ele murmurou amargamente e Hanji concordou.

— Isso não seria um problema para nós. — Ela piscou para o loiro que riu.

— É, mas ainda acho que não é uma boa ideia chamarmos novatos agora — ele largou as pastas em um lado da mesa, voltando a pegar o arquivo do caso — então volte ao seu trabalho que, assim que eu analisar com calma, te passarei os selecionados para você entrar em contato para entrevista.

— Falando em trabalho, talvez eu tenha achado algo… — Hanji franziu as sobrancelhas quando um apito soou de seu tablet.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

— Você não vai fazer isso! — Eren gesticulou nervoso.

<<Eu já fiz a aplicação!>> Armin colocava ênfase em seus gestos, mostrando sua determinação, a expressão rara de raiva no rosto delicado do beta se despontava, os olhos azuis pareciam contornados por manchas avermelhadas <<Você não pode me obrigar a ficar o dia inteiro aqui sentado e esperando enquanto você me sustenta!>>

— Essa não é a questão, Armin! — Eren já gritava naquele ponto, frustrado demais para usar a língua de sinais, deixando Marco um pouco no escuro sobre o que estava falando — Você tem ataques de pânico cada vez que vê um ambiente daqueles, como você vai trabalhar em um lugar assim?!

<<Eu estudei pra isso! Não vou desperdiçar meu talento por medo!>>

Jean suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro de Marco, que estava parado ao seu lado parecendo aflito enquanto via a briga entre os dois, o beta de rosto sardento olhou para seu namorado que tentou lhe tranquilizar, usando a língua de sinais.

<<Eles só precisam extravasar, não se preocupe.>>

Marco era surdo de nascença, foi ele quem praticamente ensinou Armin a língua de sinais quando este começou a perder a voz, assim como o fez com o resto do grupo de amigos, antes de todos fazerem um curso mais aprofundado.

Foi graças ao beta loiro que ele conheceu Jean, seu primeiro e único amor, que o correspondeu com todas as forças sem achar que a deficiente comunicação poderia ser um empecilho, afinal ele estava acostumado a ver surdos namorando outros surdos, era sempre mais fácil assim.

Fazia poucas horas que tinham recebido Eren e Armin em sua casa, e infelizmente o alpha viu quando o loiro lhe segredou que também havia aplicado para conseguir um trabalho no Esquadrão de Reconhecimento. 

<<Você está sendo pior que a Mikasa.>>, Armin olhou acusatório para o melhor amigo que sempre reclamava dos complexos superprotetores da garota.

Eren abriu a boca em ultraje, fazendo um ‘O’ perfeito. Jean não conseguiu segurar a risada e isso acabou esfriando um pouco o clima pesado que estava se instalando.

— Vamos acalmar os nervos, pessoal. — No fim, foi o próprio Kirstein quem resolveu cortar a briga, mesmo sabendo que eles precisavam desabafar, Eren podia acabar dizendo coisas das quais se arrependeria, conhecia o amigo que tinha — Vocês acabaram de chegar e já querem colocar a casa abaixo?

Eren queria xingar Jean, porque era natural para si, mas realmente não estava no clima para “brigas amigáveis” com o outro, por isso apenas suspirou e murmurou desculpas. Olhou para Marco e fez um “hang loose” encostando os dedos dobrados no queixo, desculpando-se com o outro amigo.

Armin cruzou os braços e bufou, estava verdadeiramente chateado, por isso apenas fez o gesto de desculpas para os donos da casa e sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar espaçosa, tentando prestar a atenção na televisão que passava o canal de notícias.

A campainha tocou e Jean agradeceu aos céus por essa interrupção, havia chamado os outros amigos para uma pequena social, já que raramente conseguiam juntar todo o grupo.

Em menos de uma hora, o cheiro de churrasco emanava do quintal que ecoava uma música leve misturada às risadas e conversas dos amigos.

Armin estava do lado de dentro da casa com Marco, Bertholdt e Krista, que fazia um cafuné no beta loiro enquanto eles falavam sobre lugares que poderiam curtir juntos, agora que todos estavam perto uns dos outros.

<<Tem aquela chocolateria, precisamos te levar!>>, Marco comentou animado, <<Eles que vendem o chocolate com pimenta que você adorou daquela vez, no seu aniversário.>>

Armin praticamente revirou os olhos em prazer, lembrando do sabor doce misturado com a picância na medida certa. 

Krista estava sentada no encosto do sofá e ria das reações do loiro sentado abaixo de si, mas o sorriso morreu em seu rosto quando ela viu algo na televisão.

— Armin. — Ela bateu no ombro do amigo e fez sinal para o aparelho, ele olhou para onde ela lhe indicou e arregalou os olhos, pegando o controle e aumentando o volume.

" _... em execução. Os detalhes das mortes ainda estão sendo investigados, mas autoridades estão alertando que os alvos são betas, mesmo ainda não tendo estabelecido uma ligação entre os casos… _ "

A legenda passava abaixo da imagem de três pessoas, e Armin não conseguiu mais prestar atenção nas palavras, sentindo as mãos delicadas da amiga apertando seus ombros. Marco levou as mãos até a boca com os olhos arregalados e Bertholdt se curvou para a frente na poltrona que ocupava, como se pudesse enxergar melhor o que passava no ecrã.

Os quatro jovens na sala trocaram olhares preocupados, uma conversa silenciosa se passou entre eles, que sabiam a conexão que havia entre aqueles três rostos que mostravam na notícia.

Eles conheciam aquelas pessoas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C O M E N T E M


	4. Ouça minha história

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco mais sobre o passado de Armin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Por se tratar de uma história policial, vamos ter elementos que possam causar desconforto em algumas pessoas, como exposição de cadáveres, menções à mutilação, suicídio e abuso sexual.

— Asfixia por enforcamento, o suspeito usou ambas as mãos ao pressionar o pescoço de Wagner. — O médico legista apontava para a região do cadáver de Thomas sobre uma mesa de ferro, Erwin e Mike observavam as marcas destacadas no pescoço azulado — Há marcas de pressão com tecido, o indivíduo usava luvas quando o fez, provavelmente grossas e pesadas. — ele entregou uma pasta para Erwin que começou a folhear e ler o documento — Havia traços de cetamina no organismo, mas não foi uma dose fatal. Pedi os arquivos de autópsia dos outros dois mortos, a mesma coisa. Não há indícios de abuso sexual ou qualquer sinal de luta.

— O assassino quis poupar eles da dor. — Erwin comentou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Considerando que os três corpos estavam com um manto os cobrindo... sinal de arrependimento. — Mike falou coçando o queixo, pensativo — Mas o fato dele deixar os olhos abertos contradiz essa ideia.

Erin observava o corpo morto de Thomas Wagner como se ele fosse se levantar e lhe contar tudo. Mesmo estando acostumado, não era insensível ao ponto de não sentir nada. Um aperto em seu peito se fez presente, assim como sempre acontecia quando via alguma vítima, mas isso também despertava a sede de justiça em seu interior.

— O corte na nuca foi feito pós-mortem, provavelmente com um bisturi. — O médico indicou a região da carne removida — Nas fotos das duas primeiras mortes, era desajeitado e amador já nesse corpo, ele aperfeiçoou a técnica, talvez tenha praticado no tempo entre as mortes.

— Ele pode conhecer as vítimas. Talvez seja parte de um ritual ou ele acha que está fazendo isso por um bem maior. De qualquer forma, foi extremamente cuidadoso com elas, não as deixando sofrer e desovando seus corpos para que fossem encontrados logo. — Erwin entregou a pasta para o legista e pegou o celular, ligando-o no viva-voz — Hanji, preciso que você pesquise o consumo de cetamina, cheque solicitações médicas e até mesmo baixas em hospitais, talvez alguém tenha registrado diferença nas contagens de estoque, cruze com as informações que temos das vítimas, das pessoas que as conhecem e os lugares que elas frequentaram. Nosso suspeito pode ser alguém que conviva com elas ou já teve algum contato.

— _Rápida como uma água, já estou processando os dados, te aviso se houver alguma coisa. Câmbio e desligo. —_ A voz da mulher ecoou pelo necrotério, seguida pelo bip dela encerrando a chamada.

Enquanto a dupla saía do local, Erwin suspirou enquanto entravam no carro e Mike dava partida, seu telefone tocou, era Levi.

— Está no viva-voz, Levi, o que você tem?

— _Além do óbvio que a quatro olhos já descobriu, os dois eram pessoas com problemas psicológicos relacionado à TEPT*, não eram muito sociáveis e o passado deles é bem misterioso, os registos médicos não revelam a causa desse trauma por conta da confidencialidade com o cliente, mas talvez os médicos nos falem mais, amanhã eles virão aqui para interrogatório. —_ A voz de Levi era quase abafada pelos sons da delegacia trabalhando, ao longe, ouvia-se Oluo falando com alguém — _Eles não frequentavam os mesmo psicólogos ou terapeutas, nem pareciam ser do mesmo círculo social, se se conheciam ninguém sabe de nada, eles sempre foram muito reservados com sua vida pessoal._

_—_ Hanji disse que seus registros escolares e de trabalho só apareceram no sistema há cerca de 5 anos, isso não é muito comum.

— _A não ser que eles fossem da periferia. Lá é bastante comum eles precisarem trocar de identidade ou nem serem registrados até virem pra esses lados da cidade. Alguns colegas de Nac Tias disseram que ele veio morar na cidade há cerca de 6 anos. Hanji confirmou isso._

Erwin assentiu, mesmo que Levi não pudesse o ver.

Os dois sabiam muito bem como separar a vida privada do trabalho, por isso conseguiam conversar de forma profissional, mesmo com o assunto pendente entre eles. Erwin sentia o peso da conversa sem fechamento, mas precisava empurrar isso para fora de sua consciência, Levi sabia tanto quanto ele quais eram as prioridades ali.

— _Oluo e Gunther estão organizando uma busca em um atelier alugado por Mina Carolina. A Guarda Estacionária já fez a revista, mas queremos fazer uma segunda averiguação._

_—_ Okay, me mantenha informado. — Erwin encerrou a chamada passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os — Estamos deixando passar alguma coisa.

— Não é tão simples assim. — Mike tentou tranquilizá-lo sem tirar os olhos da estrada — Mudança de identidade é mais comum do que eu gostaria de admitir, principalmente em relação a crimes relacionados ao segundo gênero, o que provavelmente está sendo nesse caso.

Erwin sabia disso, o próprio Levi era um exemplo disso.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que é impossível, só vai dificultar um pouquinho a vida da Hanji para encontrar seus dados originais. — Mike riu — E do jeito que ela gosta de um desafio, não acho que vá ser um problema.

Erwin sorriu, concordando, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir aflito. Com os assassinatos na mídia, o próximo ataque era imprevisível, já que isso pode ter assustado o assassino e acelerado o processo.

Ao chegarem na delegacia, Erwin reparou na figura solitária de um rapaz que parecia encarar a fachada do Esquadrão de Reconhecimento com receio, o alpha avisou o colega que iria entrar em seguida e foi na direção do garoto.

Reconhecendo aquele cardigan azul e fios loiros que escapavam de uma touca cinzenta que parecia destacar ainda mais os olhos azuis cristalinos, Erwin se pegou surpreso ao encontrar aquele garoto ali, era o tradutor de língua de sinais do evento cultural que fizera patrulha poucas semanas antes.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Erwin observava através de uma janela enquanto Moblit conversava com o garoto loiro na língua de sinais. Conseguia entender tudo o que se desenrolava da conversa, que ainda estava em apresentações, por isso fazia anotações em seu telefone com os dados pessoais que o rapaz ia passando para que Hanji o investigasse. Ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele tinha 24 anos, pois apostava alguns anos a menos.

Um furacão castanho entrou na delegacia e Erwin percebeu Moblit olhar para a porta desconfortável.

Seu olhar seguiu para o garoto que recém havia chegado, ele estava um caos com os cabelos bagunçados, as bochechas vermelhas e a respiração ofegante, obviamente havia corrido para chegar ali e o comandante deduziu que se tratava de um alpha liberando feromônios fortes, já que incomodava o colega ômega mesmo este estando dentro de uma sala fechada.

— Onde ele está? — O recém chegado bateu com as duas mãos na mesa de Mike, não estava sendo agressivo, seu rosto mostrava certo desespero e preocupação. Por algum motivo, Erwin o achou familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

— Permito sua falta de educação porque você parece realmente preocupado, — Erwin resolveu se aproximar antes que Mike respondesse, sua postura autoritária mostrava o quanto ele estava insatisfeito com as atitudes do garoto para seus colegas — mas ainda exijo um pouco de respeito a partir de agora. Quem é você e quem está procurando? — Isso fez com que o brilho selvagem nos olhos verdes do outro se acalmassem e ele abaixasse os ombros.

— Eren, senhor. — Eren estava contrariado em usar tal linguagem, provavelmente por ser alpha e ter que tomar tal postura, submissa — Eren Jaeger, estou aqui por causa de Armin.

Erwin olhou surpreso para o garoto, o mundo era mesmo muito pequeno, pois estava com dois possíveis recrutas para o Esquadrão ali e não era para uma entrevista.

O comandante fez um sinal a Mike, para garantir que os feromônios estavam controlados no ambiente, afinal ele não sabia, mas Mike assentiu para confirmar de que estava tudo ok e ele relaxou.

Soltando um suspiro, ele pressionou as têmporas por um momento antes de voltar a falar.

— Senhor Jaeger, esse esquadrão é formado por todos os gêneros, o que significa que temos ômegas aqui também, peço que controle seus feromônios na próxima vez que colocar os pés aqui, se ainda quiser ter uma chance de trabalhar com o nosso time.

Eren corou e abaixou a cabeça concordando.

— Peço desculpas por isso, mas fiquei realmente preocupado. Armin…

— Ele está bem, está prestando depoimento para nosso colega. Agora me diga, que tipo de relação vocês têm? — O comandante lançou um olhar rápido para Mike que entendeu o recado e começou a gravar o que eles falavam — Vamos gravar a nossa conversa, se não se importar, vocês agora fazem parte de uma investigação muito grande e precisamos de todas as informações que tiverem.

Eren assentiu e olhou para o lado, dali dava para ver a janela da sala onde Armin conversava com Moblit, que franzia a testa e parecia sério enquanto assistia algo que o loiro contava. Optaram por colocá-lo em uma sala mais confortável em vez das salas de interrogatório, para que ele não se sentisse pressionado.

— Armin está encrencado?

— Não acho que seja o caso, ele veio de boa vontade e disse ter pistas sobre a conexão dos casos. — Mike o tranquilizou.

Eren respirou fundo, ainda estava parado em frente à mesa e olhou em volta, parecendo perceber algo, mas Erwin estalou os dedos na sua frente, impaciente esperando ainda que ele respondesse à sua pergunta.

— Armin e eu somos amigos, melhores amigos, como irmãos. Ele se criou na periferia de Maria e mesmo minha família desaprovando nossa amizade, sempre fomos como carne e unha. Depois que cortei relações com meu pai, eu e ele moramos juntos por alguns anos em Shingashina e agora acabamos de nos mudar para Trost. Como você sabe, aplicamos para poder entrar no Esquadrão de Reconhecimento, mesmo que eu ache isso demais para Armin.

— Posso saber o porquê? Se for pela condição de fala dele, saiba que para nós isso não é um empecilho.

Eren deu um sorriso fraco e olhou o comandante nos olhos, algo naquele brilho esverdeado gritava uma familiaridade que Erwin não compreendia.

— Que bom, não existem muitos lugares preparados e acessíveis para este tipo de situação, mas não é exatamente por isso que me preocupo. — Ele voltou a olhar para o amigo na sala ao lado — Armin já teve sua cota de péssimas memórias nesse tipo de ambiente e às vezes isso ainda assombra ele.

— Quer me contar o que aconteceu? — Erwin perguntou.

Eren pareceu pensar por um momento e assentiu, o suspiro que ele soltou em seguida parecia carregar o peso de uma longa história que não era muito feliz.

— Armin perdeu os pais quando ele ainda tinha 6 anos. — Começou a falar, escorando-se na mesa sabendo que Erwin prestava atenção — Foi difícil para ele entender o porquê de ir viver com seu avô sem poder vê-los novamente. Ele sempre foi uma criança inocente demais, tanto que ele tinha 11 anos e estava trabalhando, limpando quintais e cortando gramas para poder pagar as dívidas que o seu pai havia deixado para trás, porque ele só queria que deixassem o seu avô em paz com as cobranças.

Erwin não conseguiu evitar lançar o olhar para o beta gesticulando para Moblit que sorria e o respondia. Mesmo já sendo adulto, parecia que ainda conseguia ver aquela inocência por debaixo da aura triste em sua volta.

— Ele perdeu o avô quando tinha 12, e por causa disso vieram cobrar na íntegra o dinheiro que ainda deviam. Não sei com que tipo de pessoas seu pai havia se metido, mas era gente grande, do alto. — Eren passou a mão no rosto, parecia conter sua raiva, se Erwin pudesse perceber, iria reparar nos feromônios hostis escapando dele inconscientemente — Eu não o vi mais desde então, tentei pedir ajuda do meu pai, mas como disse, ele não gostava da ideia de eu andar com pessoas da área “pobre”, e nem se importou. Tentei a Guarda Estacionária, mas além de Hannes, ninguém deu bola para um pirralho rico que queria encontrar o amigo. Hannes não conseguiu nada, quem o levou havia feito de tudo para não deixar rastros ou registros.

— Sequestraram ele? — Mike foi quem fez a pergunta.

Eren encolheu os ombros.

— Disseram que ele devia trabalhar para eles, para que a dívida fosse quitada. Armin ainda falava antes disso. Quando o encontraram, 4 anos depois, suas cordas vocais estavam quase inteiramente danificadas. Agora ele só consegue produzir sons fracos e indefinidos, mas raramente. Por não ter nenhum parente vivo, acabou sendo acolhido em uma casa de apoio que o ajudou na educação e na língua de sinais até ele fazer 18, quando passamos a viver juntos.

— Onde ele esteve por todo esse tempo?

— No bordel do subterrâneo.

Erwin praguejou passando a mão pelos cabelos, chegou a se desescorar de sua mesa, dando dois passos para longe e voltando. Mike jogou as costas contra o encosto da cadeira que ele estava sentado, parecendo nervoso.

É claro que eles conheciam aquele lugar. Foi uma operação gigantesca que eles participaram quando ainda eram de hierarquias mais baixas. Um esquema milionário que era movimentado no submundo do país, na cidade subterrânea, e que precisou juntar as três forças policiais para ser desfeito.

Alguns nobres milionários de gêneros dominantes haviam criado uma espécie de bordel ocupado totalmente por betas sob influência de drogas e afrodisíacos para divertir os bastardos que pareciam insatisfeitos com seus altos status e curiosos com gênero “normal”. Haviam libertado mais de 90 betas. sendo 47 menores de idade, e descobriram mais de 30 mortes de crianças e adolescentes que não aguentaram o que viviam lá e pereceram seja por doenças ou suicídio. Havia sido um choque para toda Paradis e Erwin ainda tinha pesadelos com algumas lembranças daqueles dias infernais.

A maioria dos envolvidos havia se safado, por possuírem alto status e influência política sobre a Polícia Militar, que era a responsável por toda a operação.

— Armin nunca contou o que passou lá, mas vocês devem ter uma ideia.

Por alguns segundos, Erwin se pegou lembrando da imagem sorridente e feliz de Armin traduzindo as músicas no show da Virada Cultural em Shingashina, jamais poderia ter imaginado que o beta havia passado por tudo aquilo. E agora estava em uma delegacia que devia trazer lembranças traumáticas para ele, isso explicava muito a tensão que o loiro havia apresentado desde que chegara ali.

Sentiu um aperto no peito, mas em algum canto dentro de si, percebeu o quanto o garoto era forte por enfrentar esse medo e ir até lá para ajudar em um caso, isso sem falar na aplicação para entrar no esquadrão, trabalhar ali com eles.

— Então Armin conhecia as vítimas… eram desse bordel? — Mike foi quem quebrou o silêncio pesado que havia se instalado — Você os conhecia também?

Eren balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não os conhecia, e Armin me disse que eles eram de lá. Era para eu vir com ele hoje, mas ele saiu sem me avisar porque acha que precisa fazer isso sozinho. — Eren passou a mão pelos cabelos de forma frustrada e Erwin sorriu, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Ele parece ser um garoto forte, você precisa deixá-lo ter suas batalhas também, quando ele precisar de ajuda, ele vai pedir à você.

Os olhos de Eren encheram-se de lágrimas e ele segurou-as, soltando um suspiro cortado.

— Ele ainda tem pesadelos com aquele lugar, terrores noturnos. E agora está sendo obrigado a reviver tudo isso. — o garoto apontou para a sala onde Armin parecia ter adotado uma expressão tensa enquanto falava na língua de sinais com os gestos trêmulos — Eu sei que sou superprotetor demais, eu daria tudo para poder trocar de lugar com ele para que ele não precisasse carregar esse fantasma todos os dias de sua vida, mas não posso, então a única coisa que consigo fazer é evitar que ele seja obrigado a passar por situações como essa.

Erwin olhou com admiração para Eren. Não era nenhuma surpresa que todos da família Jaeger eram alphas dominantes, o mesmo se aplicava ao garoto em sua frente, mas ainda assim, Eren não se importava em mostrar esse lado vulnerável e sentimental para com seu melhor amigo.

Sem puxar mais perguntas, Erwin se virou para o colega.

— Vá até Hanji e diga para ela buscar o histórico do bordel, vai demorar, mas eu preciso achar as pessoas que foram resgatadas de lá. Esse vazio no passado das vítimas é por causa do Programa de Proteção, então ela vai ter que cobrar alguns favores. Vamos ter mais detalhes depois do depoimento de Arlet, mas ela já pode começar.

Mike assentiu e levantou, indo para a sala onde ficava a colega.

Erwin olhou para Eren.

— Vamos providenciar proteção para seu amigo.

Eren arregalou os olhos.

— Armin está em perigo?

Erwin ponderou se contava mais sobre o caso ou não para Eren, mesmo que ele fosse um possível futuro recruta, eram informações confidenciais demais.

Mas talvez os planos de Hanji fossem entrar em ação, e eles terão que admitir alguns recrutas no meio daquele caos, aqueles jovens tinham muita informação e familiaridade com as vítimas e eram formadas na área de investigação.

— Temos um serial Killer que está atacando betas, com a informação que ele nos está dando, estamos fechando a vitimologia… — Suspirou voltando a olhar para o beta loiro na sala — e Armin é uma possível futura vítima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TEPT é a sigla médica que designa o transtorno do estresse pós-traumático. Essa é uma condição caracterizada como um distúrbio de ansiedade, englobando uma série de sintomas e sinais que podem ser diferentes de acordo com o paciente.
> 
> O TEPT geralmente é desencadeado após algum acontecimento que gerou um trauma na vida do paciente. Esse fato pode ter acontecido diretamente com o paciente ou ele pode ter sido apenas testemunha.
> 
> C O M E N T E M
> 
> Perdão por possíveis erros, digam o que acharam e deixem suas críticas construtivas :3


	5. Ouça minha proposta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoas maravilhosas! Cá estamos com mais um!
> 
> Esse capítulo vamos ter quase zero de investigação, vamos saber um pouco mais sobre nossos nenéns, apenas.
> 
> Espero que gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura o/

Armin estava com os olhos fechados, concentrado nos sons à sua volta.

Seus dedos pressionavam o jeans na região dos joelhos, ele ainda estava sentado na sala onde contara a pior parte de sua vida, e o peso das memórias estavam ganhando força em sua mente que há muito se esforçara para deixar para trás tudo o que sofrera naquele subterrâneo.

Ouvia conversas. Falavam sobre o caso dos assassinatos, a voz de Eren, ele estava ali, obviamente. Não conseguiria ficar muito tempo naquele lugar sem seu amigo aparecer querendo lhe resgatar.

Ele teve que conter a vontade de correr para Eren, a vontade de o abraçar e desabar em seus braços que sempre lhe deram apoio. Não podia, iria ser forte, já havia passado por isso, estava seguro agora.

Bem, nem tanto.

O som da porta se abrindo fez com que o beta loiro abrisse os olhos e observasse a figura grande que entrou na sala, era o homem que havia o abordado na frente do prédio onde estava. Os dedos de Armin ainda apertavam os joelhos para conter a tremedeira que queria o dominar, seu coração disparava em nervosismo, não por causa do recém chegado, mas porque ainda estava se contendo para não ter um ataque de pânico ali, na frente de um desconhecido.

— Olá, Armin, não tive a chance de me apresentar, eu me chamo Erwin Smith e sou comandante do Esquadrão de Reconhecimento. — O homem alto sentou-se na frente de Armin, segurando uma pasta e colocando-a sobre uma mesinha de centro que os separava. Logo mais, Erwin ergueu os dedos, soletrando seu nome na língua de sinais.

<<E r w i n S m i t h>>

Armin deu um sorriso quase imperceptível sentindo o rebuliço em seu peito se acalmar, algo naquele homem gritava a palavra ‘bondade’, havia percebido isso desde mais cedo e não ficou surpreso que ele podia falar na língua de sinais, senão nem teria arriscado entrar ali sem um tradutor.

<<Você tem um sinal?>>, o beta perguntou, o olhar de satisfação de Erwin, por tê-lo se comunicando consigo foi substituído por um leve embaraço.

Quem tem contato com a comunidade surda, normalmente recebe um sinal baseado em alguma característica sua, é uma maneira de eles se individualizarem e terem uma identidade única em seu círculo. Ouvintes que têm aulas de língua de sinais, se forem ensinados por alguém surdo, normalmente recebem um sinal, assim como quem possui amigos e parentes desse meio. Marco havia batizado todos os seus amigos com um.

Erwin levou os dois dedos indicadores deslizando-os por suas sobrancelhas, era o seu sinal.

Armin dobrou os lábios para dentro da boca, segurando um riso.

— Pode rir, eu sei. — Erwin não pareceu ofendido pela reação de Armin, pelo contrário, o beta poderia até dizer que ele estava aliviado, divertido com sua expressão.

Armin balançou a cabeça, não iria rir, seria falta de educação, mesmo que o outro não demonstrasse se importar, aquele era o comandante da maior força policial de investigação do reino, e talvez - o beta implorava para todas as forças superiores do universo que sim - seu futuro chefe.

— Qual o seu sinal? — Erwin acabou fazendo os gestos da língua de sinais de forma inconsciente.

Armin levantou seu indicador direito dobrado e deslizou duas vezes pela ponta do nariz. Ele tinha a pele bastante pálida, por isso a ponta de seu nariz, mais avermelhada, se destacava por entre as feições delicadas.

Erwin sorriu, parecendo gostar do gesto e Armin corou. Desviou o olhar sentindo vergonha sabe-se lá porquê.

— Armin, você nos ajudou muito hoje, nem faz ideia do quanto. — Erwin continuou falando, enquanto cruzava as pernas e se escorava no encosto do sofá — Foi muito corajoso de sua parte.

<<Eu quero ajudar mais>>, Armin sentiu uma certa euforia o dominar, era uma sensação estranha, estava se sentindo… útil.

Erwin suspirou.

— Eu sei que você aplicou para trabalhar com a gente, e você atingiu a melhor nota nas provas desde... — o alpha passou a mão em sua nuca — bom, desde que eu prestei os exames.

O coração de Armin disparou, aquele era um elogio e tanto para ele. Depois de tantas rejeições, aquele foi o mais próximo que ele conseguiu chegar.

— Mas… — Erwin pareceu triste ao ver a expressão animada do beta loiro, como se fosse destruir seus sonhos — Você é um possível alvo e isso seria contra o protocolo.

Claro que ele tinha pensado em recrutar os dois jovens que estavam ali para ajudar na investigação, mas para isso teria que burlar algumas regras do sistema, e isso significava mais dor de cabeça, então ainda estava na dúvida de o fazer.

<<Eu sei, mas eu posso ter muita utilidade.>>, Armin hesitou, suas mãos travaram no meio de um gesto, mas ele respirou fundo antes de continuar, <<Eu estive no subterrâneo por quatro anos, conheço cada rosto que esteve por lá.>>

Erwin o olhou com surpresa.

— Cada rosto?

<<Tenho memória fotográfica.>>, o beta começou a se movimentar com velocidade, como sempre quando ficava eufórico, <<No subterrâneo me colocavam para receber os novos chegados, assim como de mediador na hora de receber os convidados e clientes.>> suas mãos travaram um pouco, mas ele continuou, <<Nac costumava me dar uma coberta extra nas noites mais geladas, porque sabia que eu sentia mais frio que o normal. Mina amava criar roupas com os trapos que recebíamos no dia-a-dia e conseguia arrancar sorrisos dos mais novos com suas invenções. E Thomas…>>, os olhos azuis de Armin ardiam e já estavam com marcas vermelhas das lágrimas contidas, o olhar de raiva e determinação que poucos conheciam se fez presente, <<Thomas era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer aqueles dias infernais mais alegres, quando a gente só queria desistir, era ele quem nos trazia esperança com seus discursos motivacionais.>>

Uma lágrima teimosa escapou, deslizando pela pele esbranquiçada. Armin limpou-a antes que chegasse perto de seus lábios.

<<Termos uns aos outros, nos apoiando, era o que mantinha nossa sanidade lá embaixo.>> O beta fixou os olhos nas orbes azuis de Erwin que o encarava com seriedade, <<Eu posso ajudar a salvar os próximos, por favor, me deixe ajudar!>>

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Armin era uma pessoa extremamente expressiva. Isso era comum com pessoas que precisavam se comunicar em língua de sinais, mas Erwin conseguiu ficar impressionado com como o beta conseguia demonstrar com clareza suas emoções, sem ser de uma maneira forçada ou totalmente aberta.

Erwin já havia admitido para si mesmo, estava admirado com aquele jovem rapaz. Não só pelo seu histórico passado de luta e superação, mas pelo olhar maduro e cheio de determinação que carregava.

Armin era inteligente, muito inteligente e já havia provado isso quando prestou os exames da academia de polícia e gabaritou todo a prova. Mas seria o certo deixá-lo se envolver em um caso onde ele estaria mais em risco do que qualquer outro envolvido?

Não é como se o Esquadrão de Reconhecimento fosse exemplo no que diz respeito a seguir protocolos, mas aquilo poderia ser como colocar alguém na frente de um assassino em série e dizer: _“Pegue este aqui, nós fizemos as pesquisas e sabemos que é seu tipo!”_

Erwin não conseguiu negar, e não pela insistência e discurso do garoto, mas pelo fato que ele apresentou, argumentando sobre sua utilidade na investigação. Armin tinha informações preciosas sobre o subterrâneo, informações que talvez nem eles conseguiriam porque muita coisa foi jogada para debaixo do tapete pela Polícia Militar na época.

Teria que aceitar aquela ajuda, nem que ele mesmo precisasse ficar de olho no garoto 24/7 para o proteger.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

— Depois nós podemos conversar sobre isso. — Erwin passou a mão no rosto, cansado — Primeiro, eu vou providenciar proteção para você, além de fazer parte do perfil vitimológico do assassino, está ajudando no avanço da investigação.

Armin assentiu parecendo não desanimar com sua resposta, conseguia ver claramente o olhar cheio de esperanças e expectativas, Erwin não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

— Vamos? Tenho certeza que seu amigo está soltando feromônios e tocando o terror pelo resto do escritório enquanto não tem certeza que você está bem.

Armin revirou os olhos e deu para perceber que ele também achava exagero o comportamento do melhor amigo, mas Erwin não culpava o garoto Jaeger, considerando a amizade deles e o histórico de Armin.

Os dois se retiraram da sala e Erwin ficou surpreso por não ver Eren avançando no beta loiro querendo garantir que estava inteiro, na verdade, Jaeger estava parado em frente a uma das várias mesas que haviam espalhadas pelo local, encarando com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

Armin se aproximou do amigo, olhando-o com curiosidade até tocar em seu braço, assutando-o.

<<Você está bem?>>, por incrível que pareça, a pergunta foi feita pelo beta.

Eren franziu o cenho pareceu soltar um suspiro enquanto assentia.

— Sim, sim, estou… Quem senta nessa mesa?

Erwin estranhou a pergunta de início, mas então se lembrou que Eren além de ser alpha, era dominante, por isso devia estar desconcertado perto da uma mesa de um ômega bastante territorialista.

— É do capitão da Equipe de Forças Especiais, Rivaille. — Moblit, sempre sendo um ótimo comunicador, sorriu gentil para Eren, compreendendo sua reação — Ele gosta de deixar seu espaço bem marcado.

— Não é isso, eu só... — Eren sacudiu a cabeça — Não é nada, acho que foi um dia cheio. — Ele olhou para Armin, examinando com cuidado seu rosto que carregava certa preocupação e riu — Não faça essa cara, era eu que devia estar perguntando se está tudo bem.

Armin revirou os olhos e balançou a mão, como se dispensasse o assunto com Eren, logo mais se virou para Erwin, voltando a adotar uma postura séria.

<<Vai pensar na minha proposta?>>

— Que proposta? — Eren olhou desconfiado entre os dois loiros.

Erwin sorriu e esticou a mão para Armin, em cumprimento. O beta olhou para a mão estendida e logo levou a sua, segurando-a com firmeza Ele tinha a mão pequena e macia, tão delicada quanto todo o resto do pacote.

— Entrarei em contato, sr. Arlet.

Erwin observou enquanto os dois rapazes eram escoltados por Mike. Eren fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra para Armin que apenas segurava um sorriso sem o responder.

— Com certeza não se encontram muitas pessoas como esses dois. — Moblit se escorou em uma mesa cruzando os braços e olhando divertido para a dupla que saía pelas portas — O garoto, Arlet… — O ômega suspirou balançando a cabeça — Ele com certeza tem muito dentro de si que ele não deixa mostrar.

Erwin assentiu, concordando. Armin com certeza havia despertado sua curiosidade.

— Eles de fato são… interessantes.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

<<Como foi lá?>>

Marco subiu de joelhos na cama que Armin ocupava em um quarto de hóspedes de sua casa, ele pegou uma almofada colocando-a em seu colo enquanto observava o beta loiro terminar de vestir uma camisa de pijama. Quando desocupou os braços, Armin olhou de novo para o amigo.

<<Foi assustador… no início.>> ele se dirigiu até a cama, sentando ao lado de Marco cruzando as pernas sobre o colchão como se fosse meditar <<Mas então me colocaram a conversar com um ômega bastante gentil, ele sabia a língua de sinais e acho que quase todos no Esquadrão sabem também.>>

<<Isso é incrível!>> Marco olhou admirado.

<<Foi difícil contar as coisas, reviver aqueles momentos.>> Armin suspirou, <<Mais difícil ainda aceitar que Nac, Mina e Thomas…>> não conseguiu terminar e Marco levou uma mão em seu ombro, apertando-o em conforto.

<<Você foi o mais corajoso de todos nós, Armin.>> Em vez de fazer o sinal de Armin, esfregando o seu próprio nariz, Marco deslizou o dedo em formato de gancho pela ponta avermelhada do nariz de Armin, que sorriu com o gesto, <<Sempre foi o mais corajoso e inteligente de nós, e tenho certeza que graças à você, estão muito mais perto de pegar o monstro que está fazendo isso com a gente.>>

O clima tornou-se sombrio naquele quarto e Armin soltou o ar, como se o segurasse por um tempo.

<<Eu tenho algumas ideias que talvez ajudem na investigação.>> admitiu para o amigo, <<Mas preciso ver o que eles têm até agora para conseguir fazer algumas associações, eu vi um quadro que eles têm lá, da investigação… e minha suposição não é muito legal, mas não quero descartá-la se eles me deixarem ajudar.>>

<<Considerando o policial na nossa sala, acho que você vai ficar bem envolvido nesse caso.>>

<<Desculpe, eu não queria trazer esses problemas para a casa de vocês.>>

Marco balançou as mãos, ele fazia alguns sons enquanto gesticulava, às vezes até saía algumas palavras de sua boca, mas como ele nunca aprendeu de fato a falar, saíam quase de forma indefinida.

<<Não peça desculpas, você não está trazendo problemas. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que Jean vai dormir mais aliviado de saber que eu estarei protegido, afinal eu posso ser um alvo também.>>

Armin sorriu sentindo o peso da culpa diminuir e abraçou o amigo, sentindo aquele calor familiar o preencher. Marco foi a pessoa mais próxima que teve naquele subterrâneo e os dois sempre se seguravam um no outro quando aquele lugar vinha à tona em suas vidas.

Três batidas na porta chamaram a atenção do loiro que olhou para a entrada e encontrou Eren lá. O alpha estava com os braços cruzados e sorria, ele sabia que Armin e Marco tinham uma conexão especial no que dizia respeito o que eles passaram no submundo.

— Jean está reclamando que você está monopolizando o namorado dele. — Eren fazia a língua de sinais enquanto falava com uma expressão divertida.

Marco revirou os olhou e Armin soltou o ar em uma risada fraca, eles se despediram com mais um abraço de boa noite e logo mais, Eren começou a ajeitar as coisas para dormir em um colchão no chão, já que ele e Armin dividiam o quarto.

Armin observava o olhar perdido de Eren que ajeitava as coisas no piloto automático, ele estava avoado desde que saíram da delegacia e o beta ficava chateado com a maneira que Eren tentava esconder as coisas e guardar tudo para si.

O loiro esticou a mão e puxou de leve o braço do alpha que esticava uma coberta sobre o colchão de solteiro no chão.

— Quer que eu durma com você hoje? — Eren interpretou errado seu gesto, achando que Armin estava mal com os acontecimentos do dia e isso irritou ainda mais ele que estava farto de ter o melhor amigo achando que podia carregar o peso do mundo nas costas.

<<O que você tem?>> — As sobrancelhas finas e douradas estavam curvadas em claro sinal de irritação, isso fez com que Eren suspirasse, porque conhecia esse estado de Armin, e sabia que ele não iria o deixar em paz até esclarecer as coisas. O alpha se ajoelhou no chão enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos, os olhos azuis fixos em si esperando ele começar a falar.

— Você se lembra de Levi?

Armin olhou surpreso para o amigo, aquele era um assunto extremamente delicado para Eren.

Ele não conhecia Levi, mas sabia quem era. Um ômega que Eren conheceu quando viajou até Sina com seu pai durante as férias de verão da faculdade, para fazer um trabalho para um programa de estágio de créditos na faculdade. Não tinha detalhes do ocorrido, mas o loiro não acreditava muito nessa história de parceiros destinados até Eren retornar daquela viagem, completamente despedaçado.

Assentiu para a pergunta do melhor amigo, preocupado por ele trazer à tona esse assunto.

— Eu… — Eren balançou a cabeça, confuso — às vezes parece que eu sinto ele por perto. — Os olhos verdes encheram-se de lágrimas e Eren respirou fundo, entrecortado — Como nos primeiros dias depois da marca… dói, como se meu alpha gritasse para correr para ele… — Ele fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escaparem — Mas eu não consigo alcançá-lo, eu apenas sinto seu cheiro, sinto sua presença, onde quer que eu esteja, e isso tá me matando…

Armin se jogou ajoelhado na frente do alpha o abraçando quando o viu esconder o rosto entre as mãos, desatando em um choro silencioso. Sentia os ombros sacudindo em espasmos dentro do seu consolo e só conseguia pensar em passar uma mão pelas costas longas e a outra pelos cabelos castanhos ainda úmidos de um banho recente.

A cena era de partir o coração.

— Porque ele me deixou? — Foram as últimas palavras que Armin ouviu o amigo dizer antes de ceder à exaustão de tanto chorar. Os dois deitados no mesmo colchão pequeno, dividindo o espaço apertado para poderem permanecer no momento de cumplicidade.

Quando conseguiu ouvir a respiração pesada de Eren, indicando que ele dormia, Armin se permitiu chorar, sentindo o peso do dia exaustivo lhe atingir enquanto abraçava o melhor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C O M E N T E M
> 
> Bem leve esse, apesar de cheio de tristeza hahahahahaha
> 
> Tivemos nosso primeiro contato WinMin, e já deu pra ver que as coisas vão ser lentas (ou talvez não) hahahahahahaha
> 
> Até o próximo o/

**Author's Note:**

> Esse show foi baseado em fatos reais, ouve uma Virada cultural aqui na minha cidade bem assim, com madrugadão cheio de oficinas de artes, escrita, música e apresentações de montão. O evento foi encerrado com o Nando Reis e tinha um tradutor de Libras que conquistou todo mundo lá hahahahaha. A inspiração para essa fic surgiu desse dia, pelo menos o início dela...
> 
> Então, espero que alguém tenha lido, não é um casal muito amado por todos, mas espero que eu consiga fazer vocês verem neles o que eu vejo aushuahsuahsuahus
> 
> Bjooooos e até o próximo capítulo, não deixem de comentar! o/


End file.
